


Found

by maybetherearenogoodguys



Category: Lost Girl (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Lost Girl, Bellamy PoV, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clarke pov, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae Magic, More tags will come, POV Multiple, jealous!Bellamy, maybe if i’m feeling up to it, shifter Bellamy, succubus clarke, wolf Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetherearenogoodguys/pseuds/maybetherearenogoodguys
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a succubus with no home. She doesn't understand her powers nor does she want to because they scare her. When Clarke unknowingly moves into fae Trikru Clan territory and kills someone Bellamy Blake and Nathan Miller are sent to find her and bring her back for questioning. This is when she discovers that she is not alone in the world, but she must now find a place for herself in this new fae-filled world. Maybe Bellamy Blake can help with that?ON HIATUS*Loosely based off TV show Lost Girl which I give credits to for the basics of the story and I give the 100 credits for the characters*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1- How Do You Know What I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH help!!! I got this idea a couple days ago because I love supernatural elements and things mixed with Bellarke in fanfics so I decided I must try it for myself. I don't know how I feel about it yet so I'm going to see the reaction this gets. I'm still working on my first fic (Off Limits), so that one will probably receive the most attention until it's done(even though I like this one better already lolol). Also please don't attack me if I don't get all the terminology right about the whole fae-world. I know I do not know much but I really liked this idea and so I went with it:)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I know some things aren't clear at first but everything should come together in the end:)

Clarke’s POV

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" the man said as Clarke poured him his 9th drink. At this point, she's surprised he's still sitting upright.

"I'm doing good, honey. Are you almost ready to head home? I can call you a cab." Clarke responds in her sweetest voice possible knowing that she needs to lay on the charm.

"Howbout we gahome together?" the man slurs all his words together and gives her an attempt at a sly grin.

"I don't know. I'm going to be working pretty late tonight. I would need a bit more than your persuasion to ask my boss if I could leave early."

At that, the man sits up so abruptly she thinks he might fall. "Anything you want, sweetheart, and it's yours."

He tries to reach across the bar top and touch Clarke's waist, but she dodges swiftly, making it look natural. She suppresses the urge to swat his hand away and turns towards him with her most flirtatious smile, "Oh, I think you know what I want."

The man reaches into his coat, pulls out two hundred dollar bills, then slides it over to Clarke, who picks it up swiftly and puts it into her bra, making sure to give him a little bit of a view at her cleavage. 'I mean he is going to help me survive for the next month,' she thinks to herself, 'Might as well give him a little show.'

Clarke calls to her boss and tells her that she's taking her break early before leaving the bar, wrapping her arm around the man and travelling to the elevator that leads to the parking garage.

As they get in the elevator, Clarke is relieved to see no cameras and turns to the man who is slumped into her side. He seems to be mid-fifties with silver-gray hair, and wrinkles at his eyes and mouth. She would feel bad for what she's about to do if she didn't know that he tried to roofie a girl the other night at the bar.

When the elevator doors finally close, the man looks to Clarke and begins to run his hands up from the tops of her thighs to her waist, and keeps going. She tries her best to squirm, but when he gets to her breasts, she decides she's had enough. Clarke grabs the man's face in between her hands and can see the reflection of her blue eyes glowing in his brown ones. The man seems slightly surprised but soon gets the hint and leans in for a kiss, this Clarke will happily let him have.

As their lips connect, she feels the desire roll through her like a wave of energy. She continues to suck his face letting all of his sexual energy into her body. The sexual energy enters her mouth, shoots through her veins, then pumps into her blood, and she feels electrified. Clarke knows she needs to stop but can't seem to bring herself to because she was so hungry after not feeding for a month.

Clarke continues sucking, because this man is just filled to the brim with sexual desire, and it tastes electrifying.

Then the body goes limp in her arms.

"Oh, shit," Clarke exclaims as the man slumps out of her grasp and onto the floor. "Well, now I'm going to have to find a new job."

'Stupid stupid stupid! You should've just fed for a little, then let him go. Now you have to find a new job, a place to live, and a new identity', she scolds herself while looking at her reflection in the elevator. Clarke can't let herself feel bad, or else she will never survive, so she shakes off the guilt and stares hard at the girl in the reflection.

On the bright side, she's glowing with energy and feels fantastic.

When the elevator dings signalling that she's at the parking garage Clarke exits the elevator and walks towards the place she's been staying at, which is luckily only a few blocks away. With one glance back at her victim's lifeless body, she sighs. If only he weren't so delicious, he might still be alive.

Bellamy’s POV

"What do we have here?" Bellamy asks, squatting down to the man in the elevator.

"Russel Lightbourne age 53. According to some people at the bar, he was seen leaving with one of the bartenders that work there."

Bellamy stares down at the body. Something's off. "How did he die?"

Miller looks around to make sure no one is in ear-shot. "Appears to be drained of his energy. I'm guessing a succubus."

"So, we're definitely looking at a fae-caused death?"

"It seems so yea."

Standing back up on his feet, Bellamy heads toward the rest of the workers at the crime scene. "We've got it from here, folks you can go ahead and head back to the precinct." He yells so everyone can hear him. This isn't the first time that Miller and Bellamy have had to do this, so no one seems to be confused by what's happening.

When the last person leaves the scene, Bellamy returns to where Miller is, seeing that he is now on the phone.

"Yep, you've got it, boss, we'll clean up the scene and get the body from the morgue to bring to you. Okay. Got it. Bye." Miller taps his phone to end the call and looks up at Bellamy. "You ready to go to the bar?"

Bellamy nods and clicks the number for level 3 displayed at the right-hand-side of the elevator. He looks around the ceiling making sure there are no cameras that they missed. It would've been nice to have footage, but he's fairly certain this bartender is the one who killed the man seeing as she was the last one seen with him. All they had to do now is see what clan she belonged to so they could bring her in for questioning.

When they got the bar and entered, there seemed to be no one inside. They decided to have a look around to see if there were any hints or rather for Bellamy, smells, that would indicate a succubus was here.

Just when Bellamy is about the round the bar top, a girl pops out of the back door.

"We're closed right now!" she says to them before turning to stock the shelves with various bottles of alcohol.

"Um, we're not here for a drink." Bellamy takes a seat at the bar, and Miller follows suit, both putting their badges down. "We're here to ask you a couple of questions about the girl who was working here last night."

"Oh, you mean, Abby. Yeah, she was working here last night but took an early break. Then never came back. I was worried but couldn't send anyone out to find her since we were already short-staffed in her absence."

Miller and Bellamy exchange a glance. "We have multiple witnesses stating that they saw this Abby girl leave with this man. Do you recognize him?"

The owner stares at the photo Bellamy is holding up, and a knowing look appears on her face. "Oh yes, I am very familiar with Russel. Just last week, he was kicked out of the bar for the night for being caught trying to roofie a girl", she says with disgust.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Bellamy asks slightly annoyed she was going to let this man go, even if he is dead now.

"Because he didn't succeed, plus his pockets are bottomless. I can't lose any good customers. Plus, Abby is the one who caught him and informed me that I didn't need to worry about him and that she would keep a close eye on him."

"Okay. Thank you, miss, that's all we'll need for now. Unless you have an address for the girl's whereabouts?" Miller told the women while Bellamy continued to look around the bar a little bit to make sure they didn't notice anything.

"Um, I don't have the exact address, but I can tell you what building."

"That would be great, thank you."  
-  
Bellamy and Miller decide to walk over to the building that the bar owner told them Abby was staying at since it was only a few blocks away. As they get to the front of the building, Bellamy can already tell that there has been a succubus here just by the smell.

"All we need to do is track her to her room and detain her so we can bring her in for questioning. We still don't know her clan, so we can't punish her for her crimes even though she was in Trikru territory when she committed them."

Bellamy nods in understanding, knowing those were the commands he was given this morning over the phone by Heda that they have to follow.

When he picks up her scent again, it is on the fourth floor. He is a bit overwhelmed at first if he is honest, her smell is overpowering and sweet, but he can't get distracted from the mission now, so he just tries his best to follow it. They arrive at her door, and Bellamy knocks.

The door swings open, and on the other side is a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that are glaring at him and Miller.

"Can I help you?" the girl snaps.

"Um, yes, we are looking for Abby," Miller responds, trying to peek into the apartment a little bit as he speaks.

The girl looks confused for a second before shaking herself out of whatever daze she was in. "Oh, um yeah that's me, can I help you?."

Bellamy found her hesitation weird and stared at the girl harder, trying to read her. She was definitely the succubus he was smelling, but something about her seems off. 

"You don't seem sure," Bellamy says, which earns him a glare from the feisty blonde.

"I'm quite sure of who I am Mr.?-"

"Blake. And I'm Miller", Miller responds for him.

Bellamy knows he needs to focus, but he can tell the succubus' powers are working on him. He's drawn to her like a magnet and very turned on by everything she does. 

"So how can I help you two?" Abby asks, looking annoyed.

"Don't play dumb, we know what you are and what you did, and it's time to answer for your crimes. You're coming with us." Bellamy snaps, trying to put his focus on the task at hand.

At that, the girl's eyes widened into saucers. "What do you mean you know what I am, who the hell are you both to try and take me into custody. I've done nothing wrong!"

"Tell that to the dead man you left drained in the elevator, succubus."

If the girl's eyes could get any wider, they would, and her mouth comes open as well. Which Bellamy isn't paying attention to, of course.

"Y-you know what I am. How do you know?"

The girls look so confused, and Bellamy feels a surge of pity for her. Does she not know there are others? It's not the first time there was a nomad fae, but usually, they are raised by their parents, so they at least know what the clans are and the rules. This girl, however, looks like she had no clue about anything in the fae world.

"M'am," Miller starts trying to calm down the girl. He reaches out to put a reassuring hand on her, but she jerks away.

"Don't touch me! I might- I might hurt you." The girl snaps while holding her arm.

Miller and Bellamy exchange a knowing look. Abby has no idea what she is or what they are. She probably doesn't even know the fae world exists, which means she's been on her own most of her life since fae abilities are presented around age 17. Bellamy feels terrible for the girl; he knows what it's like to be left alone at a young age, and can't help but understand her. She seems so worried she might hurt others because she probably was never taught how to control her powers, so she most likely had to learn how to do it herself. That explains the dead man, she can't stop herself, and if she doesn't feed, she'll die, so she probably only feeds once a month just to live.

"Abby," Bellamy starts slowly, trying to get her attention. She flicks her eyes up to him, and his breath hitches. She looks so sad and confused.

"Clarke"

"What?"

"My name is not Abby. It's Clarke. I used Abby, my mother's name, so people didn't know my true identity."

"Okay then, Clarke," Bellamy steps a bit closer to her and offers her a small smile. "We're not here to hurt you. We just need you to come with us so we can ask you some questions. Can you do that?" He wonders how she knows her mother's name if she clearly knew nothing about the fae world, but he knows that's a question for another time.

Clarke's eyes flit from Bellamy to Miller then, finally she meets Bellamy's eyes again and nods.

"Okay, that's good. Miller go get the car, and we'll meet you down there".

Miller turns and heads towards the stairs while Bellamy looks back at Clarke, who is staring at the wall behind him, looking very confused. "I promise we'll explain everything, but first, we just have to get through a couple of questions because of the murder you committed in Trikru territory."

Clarke looks at him again with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll explain to them how you didn't know any better and weren't raised in this world. You'll be okay, I promise." Bellamy reaches out to her, and this time she doesn't flinch as she did with Miller.

Instead, she looks at his hand with wide eyes and then looks at him as if asking, 'Are you sure you want to do that?' He nods reassuring her, and they stand like that with his hand enclosing her tiny one until Miller texts him saying the car is ready.

"C'mon, it's time to meet the commander so she can decide where you fit."


	2. Chapter 2- Mind Sweep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! In this chapter we meet the infamous Heda(Lexa) :)  
> Also I wanted to mention the mind sweep. I think I should be good to mention it here because it's literally the title of the chapter. I just wanted to say that I know sometimes a mind sweep is like getting rid of memories, but in this story Lexa is literally sweeping through her mind so she can see ALL of her memories. Clarke won't lose any memories.
> 
> Thanks for coming back! Hope you enjoy the chapter :))

Clarke’s POV 

"Where the hell are you taking me?” Clarke’s been trying to get new information out of the two supposed 'agents' who are sitting in the front two seats of the car for the past half hour.

The one in the passenger seat turns to face her--Mr. Blake-- she thinks, "As I said, we are taking you to meet the commander. If you're being honest and don't know who you are, that means you don't have a clan, and you need to be sorted into one."

Clarke resists the urge to roll her eyes at his semi-vague response. "Okay, I understand you're taking me to your stupid commander, but where would that be?" When she realizes he's not going to respond, Clarke groans. "You know this is kidnapping, right? I could report you to the police."

Usually, Clarke isn't this snarky, but she had a late night, and she was planning on leaving the city this morning, but then these two guys came to her apartment, accusing her of murder. Which she did murder the man, but it's not like he was innocent or anything.

That's another thing Clarke is trying to wrap her head around. She murdered a man. Yes, she's done it before, and she only drains people she knows aren't innocent, but it's still murder, and Clarke thought she was getting better at controlling herself. During her last feed the month before she was able not to drain the girl, she chose to the point of death, and since the girl was on drugs, she didn't even realize what Clarke was doing. But last night she couldn't control herself, and now that man is gone. Ever since she was seventeen and her powers presented while she was dating her boyfriend, Clarke has been a murderer.

Before she can drift too far into her thoughts, the man drags her attention to him. "Trust me, Princess, you're the one who murdered a person. If anything, you'll go to jail, not us. Plus we are the police, how do you think you're going to report us?" 

Clarke doesn't know where the whole Princess thing came from, but she can feel her blood boiling, and she's ready to retort when the other man--Miller-- starts speaking. "Okay, both of you, that's enough. We're here."

The car is parked in front of a tall dingy building that looks like it hasn't been used in years, and she scoffs. "This is where your supposed commander lives? Yea, no, I'm pretty sure you just kidnapped me, and this is the part where you drag me into the old abandoned building to kill me."

"Sadly, Princess, we can't kill you. At least not till the commander permits us to." The Blake guy says while unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He opens her door next, and she is ready to break off into a sprint to at least try and get away from them when he says, "And look again, you might find that judging a book by its cover doesn't work in the fae world."

Clarke rolls her eyes at that but still looks back to the building expecting the ragged bricks and deteriorating exterior, but instead is met with a disorienting image of the building wobbling back and forth like water.

The building slowly ripples into a more modern looking office type building. It's completely white, with windows lining the walls up and down. Where there used to be crackling brick meeting dry, muddy ground, there's now fresh-cut bright green grass and perfect slick stone walls. It honestly looks like something straight out of a magazine that was photoshopped. How did it change in a matter of seconds?

Clarke is still gaping at the newly transformed building when Miller practically reads her thoughts. "It's a glamour, only fae and people who know what they're looking for can see through it. When a fae sees it for the first time, it usually takes a second glance to realize what it actually looks like."

"You people don't do subtle, do you?" Clarke responds, still entranced by the transformation she just witnessed, but then she repeats Miller's sentence in her head and remembers the Blake guy saying something similar. Fae? What the fuck? "Wait a minute. Did you just say fae?"

Instead of answering her right away, the blake guy just grabs her arm and starts walking towards the building from the-- well now a parking lot with almost 100 cars. "Yes, Princess, fae. That's what we are. That's what you are."

Clarke's ready to punch this guy for his condescending tone, but she decides she needs to get answers first. "I thought fae were only in like children's stories?"

"Yea, who do you think wrote the stories? Of course, not all of it is accurate as people have morphed certain aspects and facts, so they're more child-friendly, but fae are a real thing. They're all over the world." He explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

By the time they arrive at the gaping glass doors, Clarke's head is spinning. Fae? Does that mean she's a fae? It's the only explanation for her powers. She's done some research on her powers to see what she is and how to control it, but the only thing close she found was what in the fae world was a succubus. However, Clarke just scoffed when she read into it more because there was no way that they existed, or that she was one. Right? But now everything Clarke thought she knew has been turned upside down.

Clarke didn't realize she had stopped in her tracks until she received a slight shove from the Blake guy. "C'mon Princess. Heda awaits."

\--

Bellamy’s POV

The trio gets through the doors and into the elevator, heading to the top floor where the commander stays. Clarke has had this dumbfounded look on her face since the building was revealed to her. That's how Bellamy knows that she does not know what she is at all. He kind of feels bad for her, but honestly, everyone has their baggage, and he is not responsible for hers. Bellamy already has enough on his shoulders. 

At first, he was kind to the girl, but then she started snapping, and he couldn't help but snapback, and the bickering reminded him that she isn't his responsibility, nor does he want her to be. Clarke may be beautiful--which he is blaming his attraction entirely on her succubus powers-- and he may have felt a jolt of electricity when she let him touch her, but he won't let these factors soften him. Yes, he will try to explain to Heda what he believes about the girl not knowing who she is, but besides that, she's on her own.

Bellamy has been a bit rough with the girl since she started talking more freely in the car, but he only is because he needs to remind himself that she's a murderer. The girl may seem innocent and remind him of the princesses in the stories he used to read to O when she was young, but she murdered someone, and it probably wasn't the first time. He doesn't know for sure if she meant it because he doesn't think she would be able to control her powers without proper training, but Bellamy isn't going to make any conclusions until he knows the exact truth.

And to get the truth, she has to meet with the commander.

He and Miller show their badges to the guards standing in front of Heda's office before entering. Clarke is still a little out of it--probably lost in thought-- as they enter the commander's room. She's sitting in her 'throne' in the middle of the room, looking as fierce as ever. Lexa doesn't necessarily intimidate Bellamy, but his wolf side, along with knowing she is the commander, causes him to waver in her presence.

Lexa looks from Miller to Clarke to Bellamy before she lands her eyes back on Clarke. "And who have you brought me today, agents?"

Bellamy shares a look with Miller before facing the commander. "This is the nomad succubus who killed a man at the bar downtown, Heda. We don't know if she's aware of the consequences of murdering in Trikru territory."

"What do you mean she's unaware? All fae in the city knows what the price is for murder in each of the clans. How is she an exception?" Lexa snaps, raising her voice, and honestly, aggravating Bellamy.

He is about to snap when Miller beat him to it. "We believe that she is unaware of what she is or what the clans are, Heda. She seemed not to know what we were talking about when we told her about the clans, and what she was."

Heda seems to consider this for a minute before she gets up and walks towards them--well Clarke.

Clarke seems to notice she's getting closer to her and tries to back up, but Bellamy keeps a firm hold on her arm. She shoots daggers at him with her eyes before turning back to face the commander with her chin held high. Bellamy has to hand it to the girl. She is brave. 

"Well, I guess there's only one way to know if she's telling the truth," Lexa says while stalking towards them. She reaches out her hand to Clarke, which she timidly takes, and Lexa brings her forward and closer to her. "Hello, Clarke. I'm going to do a mind sweep to figure out if you're lying or not. I usually ask for permission before doing this, but you murdered someone, so you lost that right."

Bellamy watches as Clarke tenses up and once again try to back away from the commander. She manages to escape her grasp, but Bellamy puts a hand on her back to keep her from moving any further. Clarke snaps her head around to glare at Bellamy, and he tries to shoot her an apologetic look. Bellamy understands the fear she's going through, no one likes their mind swept, and he had to do it before deciding to go undercover and join the human police force.

Her eyes soften for a second, seemingly understanding before Lexa reaches out and takes her hand again. The commander pulls her back, so she's only inches away and takes everyone by surprise by kissing her. There are several ways that Heda can do a mind sweep, but she usually only touches the temples to do it. She rarely kisses them, which means Heda must be interested in Clarke. Which Bellamy doesn't care about, of course, Clarke's not his, nor his responsibility if Heda wants to hit on her, who is he to stop her?

A series of emotions pass through Clarke's feature. At first, she's tense, but then that transforms to smiling and relieved, which soon morphs into despair. It goes on like this for a few minutes until Lexa stops and takes a step back.

Confusion sets into Clarke and Lexa's features before Lexa covers it up with her normal stoic expression. "She's telling the truth. Clarke has or had no idea what she was before we found her. However, she has killed several humans starting at age 17, but we can contribute that to her being unable to control her powers." Lexa looks to Bellamy and Miller before returning her gaze to Clarke. "I think she deserves a chance to learn how to control her powers under the protection of the coalition. Miller take Clarke to Niylah so she can run tests. Bellamy, I need to have a word with you, and then you can meet up with them."

This surprises Bellamy, but she probably just wants to talk to him about what they are going to use as a cover story at the precinct. As Miller turns towards the door, he has to drag Clarke with him practically. She has a sad and dazed look on her face, and Bellamy feels another pang of guilt for the girl ring through him, which he quickly suppresses. Now that he knows she was telling the truth, she is going to have to join a clan and a side. Clarke will have to go through the trials and come out alive to see where she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! What's the trial? Did the mind sweep affect Clarke at all? Will Bellarke be endgame?(We all know that's a yes but I needed another question)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter will probs be up next week unless I get to excited and write early, which wouldn't be a surprise because so far I LOVE writing this.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think the answers to the questions I gave will be. I appreciate your feedback and kudos more than you know <3 :)


	3. Chapter 3- She's Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 3! I've been starting to write and edit a lot more than I did when I started writing fanfiction, so I think I'm making progress:) This chapter is mainly just a lot of background info. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Clarke’s POV

Clarke's mind is a jumble of thoughts and memories right now. Her mind can't seem to focus on one thing at a time, which she assumes is a side effect of the mind sweep. However, new memories are playing through her mind, as well. Memories of her parents, and who she was before the accident with her boyfriend.

Abby and Jake Griffin have always been a part of Clarke. She knew them and remembered them, but after she supposedly ran away at 17, she never reached out to them, and they never tried to connect with or find her. Clarke didn't want to find them because she knew she was a murderer and thought they would never see her as who she used to be, now she’s a monster. Their little girl killed who she thought was the love of her life at the young age of 17. How much more of a monster could she be?

Clarke has rarely spared her parents a thought since leaving them. The memories of her life before the accident were all a blur, and the memories of her parents were no different. Clarke doesn't remember them, at least not distinctly. Of course, she knows that she had parents, and she knows their names, but that's all. Whenever she tried to remember more, she just drew a blank, so eventually, she stopped trying.

That was until now. Now, Clarke is being flooded with the memories of Jake's warm laugh, and Abby's smile that lit up her eyes in a way that made Clarke itch to draw. The memories have been coming in waves since the mind sweep. Clarke saw her whole life literally flash before her eyes. She saw when she was first learning to ride a bike and crashed, which resulted in Abby and Jake running over to her and inspecting her scraped up knees. They told her everything would be alright and got her ice cream. Clarke saw her family and the Jaha's laughing and swapping stories by a bonfire the night Wells asked her to be his girlfriend. She saw when she caught Jake and Abby arguing about whether or not to tell Clarke what she was, and the look of horror on their faces when she stormed out to go meet up with Wells. All of her memories are playing on a non-stop loop.

As Miller leads Clarke to God knows where she can feel herself turning numb. She has the sudden urge to reach out to her parents, to connect with them, and confide in them all the terrible things she's done. There's a yearning in her to tell them about Wells and how it was an accident, how she never meant to hurt him, and how sorry she is. Clarke now remembers how close their two families were, and her parents were probably devastated to learn about Wells’ death.

Suddenly Clarke is met with another buried memory that is fighting to reach the surface of Clarke’s mind. Clarke sees herself sitting with her parents, eyes red-rimmed, and face tear-stained. They're trying to talk to her, but she can't stop sobbing. Clarke can't make out the words that are coming out of their mouths, and when she pushes harder to try and remember something pushes her out.

It's almost like a physical brick wall goes up and throws her out of the memory. 

Clarke is so surprised that as her mind gets kicked out of the memory, her body lurches itself back, and she stops in her tracks. Miller gives her a peculiar look. "Clarke, are you alright?"

Clarke thinks about it for a second. Does she want to tell him about everything? She'd rather not have everyone knowing about her traumatic past, but she does want answers. Clarke wants to know why she can't access that memory like she can the rest. However, she doesn't think Miller will be able to help. In fact, the only person she knows of that could help is the commander, and she certainly doesn't want to go back and have her mind swept again. "Um… Yeah, I'm fine, just sort of shaken up after the mind sweep."

Miller nods, and they continue walking down the hall. "I understand, it's kind of jolting to have all your memories sorted through, it must suck even more when you don't give the person permission."

Clarke slows down her pace at the new information. "Wait, you've been mind swept before?"

"Yes, I had to so I could join the human police force. Me and Bellamy work together undercover, so if any fae related death happens, we can cover it up and report it to Heda." Miller responds while nudging her forward a bit, indicating she needs to go faster, but she can't help it. Her mind is trying to wrap itself around all of the new information and memories.

Clarke gives a short nod in response. As she processes everything she starts to understand. Yeah, that makes sense. They must need people stationed in the real world, so no one suspects anything if a fae-related death occurs.

They continue to walk side by side until they reach what must be the lab where they’re supposed to run tests on her. Everyone already seems to think she’s a succubus, but these tests will confirm their suspicions. According to Miller, it will be painless, but that doesn’t stop her nervousness about being poked and prodded.

Miller opens the door for her, and she heads in without him after he mumbles something about standing guard, which Clarke thinks isn’t necessary but decides not to push it. As she enters, she finds a girl sorting through medical supplies on a tray.

Upon hearing Clarke enter, the woman turns towards her. She has long light brown hair that is wrapped up in two braids leading into a ponytail, and she's wearing a short white flowy dress. She's cute. “Hello, you must be Clarke,” the girl smiles at Clarke. She seems kind, which will probably help Clarke get through this whole thing. “I’m Niylah.”

Clarke returns the smile as best as her pounding head allows as her memories continue to swarm her mind. She gathers herself and puts her confident flirtatious front up. “Nice to meet you. Where do ya want me, doc?”

Niylah chuckles and points to the counter in front of her. “Right here will work.” Clarke moves to the table and jumps up onto it. “You’re the talk of the building today, Clarke.”

Clarke snorts at that. “Fun. You guys have nothing more exciting to talk about than a murderer, who just learned she was a fae?”

“Well, you’re the first fae that’s been discovered in a while, plus you didn’t mean to murder that man which is enough to get people riled up. Usually, the only time fae kills it’s on purpose." Huh, interesting. "You’re a succubus, right?”

In response, Clarke nods, “Yep, so don’t kiss me or anything, or I might drain the life out of you.” Her attempt at a joke is pathetic, but it’s better than awkward silence. Plus, Niylah laughs, so it must be somewhat funny.

The girls continue to make small talk while Niylah takes her blood and tests it. Clarke tries to sort through her memories as best as possible to get a better timeline, but soon there’s a long stretch of silence, and curiosity overcomes her. “So, what kind of fae are you?”

The girl stiffens at the question but soon seems to shake herself out of it. “Um, I’m not a fae, I’m human.”

Clarke can’t help the surprised expression on her face. “Wait. What? I thought humans didn’t know about fae.”

“We don’t, or at least most of us don’t." Niylah looks up at Clarke's confused reaction and must decide to elaborate. "I used to work at a hospital, and someone was brought in unconscious one day. I thought it was just another regular case, but when I tested their blood, they had different strands of DNA than humans do. I was curious, so I confronted them, and they knocked me out and took me to the commander.” Clarke puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and Niylah smiles warmly. If anyone can understand being kidnapped and taken to the commander without any real information about what was happening, it’s Clarke. “The commander told me that I could either have my mind swept to erase my memories of what I discovered, or I could stay here and become their doctor. They needed a new one after the old one left for Azgeda." Clarke decides to store that piece of information for later, not knowing what Azgeda is. "I decided to stay because I couldn’t imagine a life where I knew nothing about fae and the impact they had on our world. But I paid the price. I have to stay here. I don’t get to see my friends or family, and they often force me to work on manipulating people’s minds to brainwash them in a way. Apparently, the commander's mind tricks aren't enough. I can’t leave now even if I wanted to because they need me and my knowledge. I’m a prisoner.” A tear escapes Niylah’s eye as she finishes her story, and Clarke can’t help but wipe it away.

Clarke hugs Niylah tightly, “I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve to be stuck here. No one should have to go through that.”

Niylah nods to Clarke and blinks forcefully for a couple of seconds before returning to her work. If this is the way the fae treats others, Clarke wants nothing to do with them. She will be a nomad for the rest of her life if she has to, but she’s going to have to escape first. And in order to do that she needs to get all the information she can on this place and the fae.

\--

Bellamy’s POV

“So, what do you need, Commander?” Bellamy asks as soon as Miller and Clarke are gone, and the doors are shut.

“It’s about Clarke. She’s… different.” Bellamy’s eyebrow raises at the statement, and Lexa chooses to elaborate. “I can’t tell you how or why, but I know that she is powerful. Much more so than your average succubus. She just needs to learn how to control her powers. We need her on our side of the coalition. She cannot get close to Azgeda. If she does, they’re going to have a much better chance at getting out of the coalition and starting a war.”

Bellamy is completely thrown off guard by this. Clarke, is that powerful that it could change the tides of a whole war? She seemed like an inexperienced kid who just couldn’t control her abilities, not a major weapon in a war she knows nothing about. Nonetheless, his commander needs him for something, so he’s not going to protest. “What do you need me to do, Heda?”

“I need you to keep an eye on her, make sure she’s staying away from Azgeda territory. I think that the trials will tell her to choose our side, but none can know if she will actually choose our path. So, if she ends up choosing to stay nomad, you must keep an eye on her. That is your charge, do you accept?”

He knows there’s no use in arguing with Lexa once she has her mind set on something, and deep down, he knows he wouldn't mind having to keep an eye on the girl. “I accept the charge.”

“Good, make sure to report back to me if anything new resurfaces with her. Hopefully, she chooses wisely, and I’ll be seeing more of her.”

Bellamy resists the urge to roll his eyes; it was evident that the commander was attracted to Clarke. Bellamy knows that Clarke is getting tests run on her blood by Niylah, so he decides to meet her there. 

Relieving Miller of his guard position by the door, Bellamy enters the medic room. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t Clarke and Niylah standing very close together with Niylah giggling and Clarke’s hand on her shoulder. Bellamy clears his throat to make his presence known, and they both snap their heads towards him while Niylah takes a step back from Clarke.

“Princess, all done here?”

Clarke rolls her eyes at him. “Yep. Where to now, Mr. Blake?”

Now it's Bellamy's turn to roll his eyes. “Bellamy. My name is Bellamy. When you call me Mr. Blake, it makes me feel old.”

Niylah snorts at that, and he scowls. “But you are old, Mr. Blake.”

“Oh, whatever. C’mon Princess. We’ve got places to be and people to see.”

The blonde hops off the table she was sitting on and says her goodbyes to Niylah--Bellamy doesn’t miss the wink she shoots her either. As they leave the room and walk towards the training room, he can’t help but tease her.

“Do you just flirt with everyone you see or...?”

She scowls at him, “Jackass. It’s not my fault I have a natural charm that others can’t resist,” she says while grinning at him, and honestly, he can see what she’s talking about. “So, where are we going now? And please don’t say more tests.”

“Don’t worry, Princess. No more tests, we’re going to the training room. I thought I should probably teach you a few things about our world before your trials tomorrow.”

Clarke stops and turns to face him, “What trials?”

With a roll of his eyes, he also stops and faces her. “It’s not necessarily a trial. It's more like a test to see where you belong.”

A look of understanding washes over her, “Oh, so like the placement tests in high school except instead of seeing where you are in your knowledge, it decides what clan you belong in.”

“Yeah, that’s it. There are 12 clans in total. The man you murdered was living in the Trikru clan. That’s the one I’m apart of.”

Clarke nods. “So what if I don’t want to join a clan? What if I just want to be on my own?”

He was worried about this, but he doesn’t gain anything from lying to her, so Bellamy tells her the truth. “You’ll be a nomad. It has some perks like you can live throughout any of the clans. But, you also don’t have any of the clans’ protection, so if another fae attacks you, no one will come to your rescue. You also can’t access our fae doctors, and if you kill another human in one of the territories, you won’t be spared again. They will kill you, and some clans are more brutal with their justice than others. Blood must have blood.” Fear flickers across Clarke’s face for a split second before it's gone again, so he continues. “Some clans don’t care about humans at all. In fact, some think they are the scum of the world. But, even if they feel that way, those clans will still torture and kill you just for the fun of it if you kill a human in their territory.”

A look of disgust forms on her face and Clarke starts walking faster towards the way they were headed before, forcing Bellamy to have to power walk so he can catch up. “Why would anyone feel like that? Just because humans don’t possess any special abilities, they’re worthless to them? That’s ridiculous.” 

“I know, but that’s why you need to be careful. Even if you are a fae, certain clans are vicious and won't hesitate to hurt you.” Clarke stops for a second and shoots him a look he can't decipher.

“Your clan isn’t like that, right? You seem not to think so low of humans, I mean don't you work with them every day?”

Bellamy nods his head, “Yeah, my clan sees humans as equal to the fae, or at least most of us do.”

Clarke seems relieved at that and gestures for him to lead the way to the training room. They continue walking, and Bellamy can tell that there's something still on Clarke's mind. "Penny for your thoughts, Princess?"

"I was just wondering, is Azgeda by chance one of the clans?"

Bellamy has to hide his shock by ducking his head. He doesn't know how she knows about the Azgeda clan, but Bellamy needs to make sure that she knows how vicious they are. Clarke has to stay away from the Azgeda, that's what Lexa wants, and is what's best for Clarke. "Yes, Azgeda is the clan that occupies the northern territories. They are one of the bigger clans, rivaling the numbers of Trikru even. The Azgeda are the ones I was mostly referring to earlier. They hate humans, they think they're a stain on this world, and the few humans that still live in their territories or wander into them are often taken captive as slaves or given the worst jobs. Azgeda is not a clan you want to mess with or look into Clarke. They're dangerous even for the fae. Anyone who isn't Azgeda is an enemy of Azgeda."

She looks at him in disbelief. "But you're commander is there commander? How could they see her as an enemy?"

Bellamy doesn't want to reveal much about the war and the coalition, so he just settles for a simple answer. "It's... complicated." He shrugs, but Clarke stops walking completely and crosses her arms over her chest, giving him an outstanding view of her seemingly perfect breasts. Before she notices him staring, he sets his jaw and flicks his gaze back to her eyes. "Clarke, it really is. And we can't give you too much information before your trial. I know I told you that I would tell you about us and who the fae are, but that piece of information will have to wait till later." Clarke still seems annoyed, but slightly relents and starts walking again. "I really am sorry. If I could tell you, I would."

Clarke rolls her eyes playfully and shrugs. "Yeah yeah. Let's just start training for the trials."

Bellamy stops in front of the training room and opens the door revealing the walls that hold several different weapons, the targets set up in the back, and the sparring mat. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in the room, and he smirks down at her. "Ready to start your training, Princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing the memories coming back to Clarke, I mean I didn't go super in-depth with it, but I liked how it turned out. I hope you guys like this chapter, and the next one will be coming some time next week!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your comment and kudos bring me so much joy:)


	4. Chapter 4- Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Hope you enjoy this update and please don't forget about the BLM petitions and everything that's going on with that. I've used my social media outlets to try and publicize it as much as possible and I encourage everyone else to do the same.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy :)

Clarke’ POV

She lunges at Bellamy, and he dodges her again. Now she’s starting to get angry. They’ve been fighting for the past 30 minutes, and so far, Clarke’s only had a successful attack once. Each try to advance on Bellamy has been met with her landing on her ass with him peering down at her with a smug grin. Her body is starting to get sore, and her muscles ache all over, Clarke is reaching her breaking point.

After regaining her footing, she stands straight for a second, trying to form a strategy. Clarke knows she won’t have long before he advances, so she decides to think fast. When Bellamy started the training session, he didn’t give her any rules, except no weapons, so Clarke can only assume that she’s allowed to use her abilities.

One second after she settles on a plan, Bellamy jabs at her, landing a fist to her jaw. She stumbles back before regaining her balance. Clarke steps closer to him, and when she notices he’s about to advance, she crouches down and kicks his legs out from under him. He lands on the ground with a thud, and it’s her turn to grin smugly at him.

He grimaces for a second before beaming at her while lying on the floor. “Good job, Princess.”

She reaches her hand out to him and helps him up before getting back into position. Now that she’s won another round, she knows he won’t take it as easy, so it’s time for her to use her power. 

They circle around each other for a minute or so, staring each other down. Clarke can’t lie and say Bellamy isn’t hot-he is-but seeing him like this with his shirt off, hair messy, and body glistening with sweat she can’t help but feel aroused. She tries to shake the thoughts out of her head, but before she can, Bellamy is stepping closer to her. 

As he lunges towards her, she catches his arm and holds it in her grasp firmly. She musters up her energy before letting it move from her to Bellamy. Clarke stares deep into his eyes, watching them go darker with arousal. She continues to rub his arm up and down, letting her power run into him. Bellamy is standing rigid, entirely under her control. Clarke noticed that she had to exert more energy to get him to do what she wanted than she usually does with humans, and she knows she should probably stop, but Clarke can’t bring herself to, knowing she’ll lose if she gives up her advantage. Plus, Clarke likes the way Bellamy is staring at her with a hunger in his eyes, even if she created that want doesn’t mean it’s any less sexy. She keeps telling him in her mind to ‘Stay still for me please if you want to make me happy’ while she steps towards him. The warmth from his arm is pleasant, and she almost gets lost, looking into his eyes before remembering the goal. 

With this in mind, she balls up her other hand into a fist and punches him square in the jaw. He stumbles back and falls to the mat on the ground before groaning. “What the hell was that?”

Before sitting down across from him, Clarke shrugs and tries to fight the urge to smirk(and failing). “I don’t know. I call it manipulation. I’m pretty sure I’ve been able to do it since my powers presented, but I didn’t realize I had the ability until I was 21.”

“Huh,” Bellamy responds, sitting up and facing her, grimacing slightly as he rubs his jaw. “So, what can you do with it?”

“Basically, I can just make people more willing to do what I suggest. I can tell them through my mind if I want more of an element of surprise, or if I’m going for more of a seductive route that I use to feed, I can just say what I want them to do out loud. They almost always comply, but I have to touch them in order to get them to do anything. Usually, it’s effortless, but I had to use more energy on you.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, since I’m fae I probably have more resilience to your powers than humans do. It must be one of your succubus powers, I haven’t done much research on them, but now that I think about it I might have read it somewhere before.” Bellamy looks lost in thought for a moment before turning his gaze to stare at her. “So I think I understand the gist of it. You suggested that it would make you happy if I stayed still, and because I was- erm.” Bellamy ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck.

“Aroused?” She prompts, and he nods. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure that when I use my power, I make the person want to bone me so bad that they’d be willing to do whatever I want. But that’s just my professional opinion. Bellamy chuckles as Clarke shrugs again and moves to stand up but suddenly is overcome with dizziness. Bellamy is at her side in a second with an arm around her waist.

“Are you okay, Clarke?” He looks worried, but Clarke can’t seem to focus on his face, her vision is sort of fuzzy.

“Yeah, I think so. I must’ve used more energy than I thought. I need to feed.” Clarke grimaces at the thought, not ready to kill another person yet. She knows the fae said they would teach her control, but they haven’t yet, and she needs to feed soon. Bellamy looks at her and seems to think about her words.

“I have an idea, but I don't know if you’re going to like it.”

Clarke looks up from his chest to his face studying him carefully. “What is it?”

“You could feed on me.” Clarke is about to protest when Bellamy puts a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. “I’m fae, remember? So I will be able to provide you with more power, and I should have more resilience to this power just like I had to the other. And I should be able to keep enough control to break away if I feel you taking too much.”

Clarke doesn’t know why this man she just met 5 hours ago seems to want to take care of her, but she can feel herself pushing away from him already. The last time someone cared for her was so long ago. She’s been on her own since 17 with no one except for herself, and so she doesn’t know how to feel about a stranger wanting to protect and care for her. Her heart yearns to accept his help, it's aching for someone to love her again, but her head refused telling her there must be some ulterior motive, there always is. Clarke has always been one to side with what her head is telling her.

She goes rigid in his arms and quickly untangles herself from him, Clarke refuses to let her fatigue show, and so she keeps her spine straight and chin held high. “I don’t need your help. I don’t even know you!” She spits.

Bellamy’s jaw clenches before he crosses his arms over his chest, effectively pushing up his biceps to display his muscles nicely, and Clarke finds herself having to resist the urge to ogle him. “You obviously need help, Princess.” He spat. “You’re a fucking mess right now because you used your powers in a training session. I understand you didn’t know that it would have this much of an effect on you, but it was stupid of you to do. I know you don’t trust me, and I know you’ve been on your own since you were young, but maybe if you just let someone in for once you might be able to see that someone offering you their help isn’t always a bad thing and that sometimes you can’t do everything on your own!”

Clarke stands there for a moment entirely still. She can feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, so she looks down at the ground. Clarke knows there are two options here. She can either explain to him why she has issues relying on others and trusting others, or she can just let herself feed on him. One kiss, and the risk of hurting him, or a sob story that’ll make him pity her more than he probably already does. 

“Please. Just let me help. You have your trial soon, and you’re going to need all the strength you can get.” Bellamy steps closer to her with concern in her eyes. She can’t believe this stranger who was gruff and rude to her before has turned so soft. He looks at her pleadingly, and her heart wrenches at the sight. Clarke is still battling with what to decide when he lets out a deep sigh. He looks like he’s ready to give up, but Clarke knows what she needs to do.

There’s something inside of her that is drawn to him and is screaming at her to give in, so she does.

Clarke closes the space between them. Her chest is pressed tightly against his as she places her hand on the back of his neck. “Pull away as soon as you feel like it may be overwhelming you, okay?” He nods, and that’s all the confirmation she needs before reaching up the rest of the way and meeting her lips with his.

The kiss is slow at first, and she is almost thrown off by how much energy he is providing her. Bellamy was right, fae offer much more power. He deepens the kiss and pulls her even closer, his hands resting on her waist. Clarke plays with the hair at the nape of his neck and tugs slightly when he swipes his tongue across her bottom lip. She happily lets him in, and soon their tongues are dancing while soft moans escape both of their throats. The energy rolling through her feels divine, and she feels like electricity is coursing through her veins. Clarke has never felt more powerful than she does right now. This thought is what makes her pull away.

When she pulls back, Bellamy tries to chase her mouth, which earns a small chuckle from Clarke. “Sorry, I just- I feel amazing, and I didn’t want to be too greedy, or risk hurting you.” It’s funny how she already cares more about this complete stranger than she has anyone else in so long. It feels like there’s a part of her that is being pulled to him in a way she’s never experienced with anyone else. Let alone a man she’s known for 5 hours.

Bellamy chuckles and smiles at her while kissing her head, then leaning his forehead against hers. The gesture seems too intimate, but it also feels right. “It’s okay, I’m sorry if I pressured you before, it’s just you have the trials soon, and I felt bad you wasted your energy on me. I’m also sorry about what I said about training. I didn’t tell you anything about what you should or should not do with your powers, so I had no right to yell at you.”

Clarke nods, “It’s fine, Bellamy, I understand. It’s just- hard for me to trust anyone, and I’m so used to hurting people when I feed on them, and I didn’t want to hurt you.” They both stare at each other for longer than they should before Clarke pulls her arms away from where they were resting on his shoulders, and takes a step back out of his grasp. “So, what do I need to know before I go to my trial?”

\--

Clarke is met with roars as she steps into the building that Bellamy drove her to. She’s instantly in an arena surrounded by people who are all shouting and pounding against the cage that’s blocking them from her. Clarke continues to walk until she’s in the middle of the arena, and she does a full circle taking in her surroundings.

After hours of training, and Bellamy explaining all the information about fae that Clarke’s brain could handle, he told her it was time to go to her trial. She couldn’t help but raise her suspicions when he said they had to drive there because the trial had to take place in “neutral territory” whatever the hell that meant. Clarke continued to pry him for information, but all Bellamy would tell her is that fae used to participate in the trial all the time, but not so much anymore and that it's different for everyone. His response earned an eye roll and a “thanks for the vagueness” from Clarke.

Clarke continued to look around at all the different people around her. Each of them yelling freely and looking bloodthirsty as if she was their next meal. As the seconds past the fear Clarke had been suppressing was coming back tenfold, and she didn’t realize she was shaking until Bellamy came up next to her and held her hand to steady it.

“Don’t show fear,” he said before walking through an exit--the only one in the arena-- and not looking back.

The yells and chanting didn’t stop until someone yelled above the crowd in the most commanding voice Clarke’s ever heard. When Clarke looked in the direction of where the sound came from, she was met with the eyes of the commander. She had black warpaint dawning her face, even more than she was wearing earlier today, and was sitting in a throne staring intently at Clarke.

Trying her best to not show her fear like Bellamy said, she squared her jaw and stared back defiantly until finally the commander broke and gave her an eerie smile. The room continued to stay quiet. Not a soul dared to say a word in fear of risking the commander’s wrath. When the commander spoke, Clarke could see the mesmerizing effect she had on the crowd, and even Clarke herself.

“Today, we are here for the trial of Clarke Griffin. She does not belong to a clan, but that will change tonight unless the trial tells her differently. According to her and her memories, she’s been a nomad since 17, so she may not have the proper training, but that is not our concern. Our only concern is seeing if she is able to make it out alive. And if she doesn't, she will have her answer on what clan she belongs to.”

Clarke runs the commander’s words over and over in her head. If she makes it out alive? No one said anything about the trial being dangerous. Clarke can feel herself seething with anger and looks around the room once more, looking at the people who are cheering for her death, who can’t wait to see her fight for her life. She knew something was off about this whole thing.

When Clarke catches Bellamy’s gaze, she wasn’t even looking for him. Clearly, though, he was trying to get her attention with his eyes because as soon as she turns his way, he shoots her an apologetic look, and any good feelings she had about him spoil, and all she wants to do is slap him as hard as fathomly possible. She turns away from him as quickly as possible and spits on the floor. Suddenly overcome with a rage she hasn’t experienced in her lifetime, she doesn’t realize she’s yelling until the words have left her mouth.

“WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?”

The room that was swarmed with yelling after the commander was done speaking has now once again gone eerily silent. They all focus their gazes on Clarke, some with looks of disgust, others with something mixed with pride or surprise, and she can’t help but find her eyes looking back to the commander, waiting for her to make her next move.

“Clarke Griffin, you will be fighting two underfae. The underfae are creatures that are not evolved enough to mix with humans, so they are kept away from society. They are old, and they are ruthless. If you survive fighting them in the pit, then you will get your answers. Are you ready?”

‘Ready as I’ll ever be,’ Clarke thinks to herself before seeing the commander nod to the guard standing by the only exit. The guard nods back and slowly open the massive gate as several fae throughout the crowd let out gasps. The creature emerges from the shadows and lunges towards Clarke before everything in her vision fizzles out and goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have been sitting on this chapter for a while because I wasn't sure if I liked it, but I think I got it where I wanted and I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated very much :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment letting me know what you think and where the story may be headed :)


End file.
